


Break away - sich lösen

by Aika86



Series: 120 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts -120 stories, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hell Trauma, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Hell Dean, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wacht nur sehr langsam aus einem höllischen Alptraum auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break away - sich lösen

Das Metall um seine Knöchel war zu Beginn noch kalt gewesen, doch seine Körperwärme, aber viel mehr noch sein Blut hatten es mit der Zeit gewärmt. Seine Handgelenke waren über seinem Kopf ebenfalls mit Metallschellen befestigt. Doch seine Arme hatte er vor Stunden das letzte Mal gespürt. Sein Peiniger drehte das Rad erneut. Er wurde auseinander gezogen. Ein Schrei wollte seiner Kehle entweichen, doch die war so gereizt, dass sie blutet. Er verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Blut. Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Er wusste wie er all das beenden konnte, aber dazu war er nicht bereit. Noch nicht. Sein Peiniger sah ihn mit sadistischer Lust an. Als er das rostige Messer erblickte, wusste er was als nächstes kommen würde. Der Schmerz war überwältigend. Obwohl er nicht schreien wollte, konnte er nicht anders. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er seine Stimme klar und deutlich.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, aber trotzdem irgendwie da. Der Raum war anders, als gerade eben noch. „Dean! Dean! Dean!“ Die Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihm. Der Klang der Stimme löste ein Gefühl von Sicherheit aus, aber er durfte dem nicht trauen. Das hier war ohne Zweifel nur eine Illusion um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Gleich würde der Schmerz wiederkehren. Er kannte das schon. Alastair täuschte ihm vor, dass er entkommen sei nur um ihn dann noch grausamer in die Realität zurück zu holen. Er schloss die Augen wieder.  
  
„Dean, ich bin es, Sam.“ Die Worte hörte er nicht. Er merkte nur wie ihn Hände an den Schultern packten und schüttelten. Nein! Alles nur nicht das. Ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle. Er hasste sich dafür so schwach zu sein. Warum konnte Alastiar ihn nicht einfach weiter in Stück schneiden? Er spürte den Würgereiz. Er fühlte Alastiar wieder in sich. Hörte Worte wie „Hure“,  „Schlampe“. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, wollte weg, aber die Hände umschlossen ihn nur noch fester. Er hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Er würde es wieder über sich ergehen lassen. Gebrochen sackte er in sich zusammen.  
  
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert.“ Da war wieder die Stimme, die ihm ein wenig Geborgenheit gab, der aber so wenig traute. Er versteifte, als er näher an einen Körper gezogen wurde. Machte sich bereit für den reißenden Schmerz, der gleich seine ganze Körpermitte durchfahren würde. Doch die Berührung blieb sanft. Er gestattet sich die fast schon zärtliche Berührung zu genießen, auch wenn sie unweigerlich vergehen, sich in Qual umwandeln würde.  
  
„Hey großer Bruder, kannst du die Augen aufmachen?“ Auch das kannte Dean. Alastiar benutzte Sams Stimme. Immer wenn er die Augen aufmachte in der Hoffnung Sam noch ein Mal sehen zu können, sah er nur die kalten weißen Augen seines Peinigers. Er wollte sie nicht öffnen, doch er wusste, wenn er es nicht tat, würde Alastiar ihm die Augenlider nehmen. Einen kurzen Moment gab er sich noch der Illusion von Sicherheit, von Geborgenheit, von Sam hin, dann zwang er sich die Augen ganz langsam zu öffnen.  
  
Er sah in ein vertrautes Paar Augen, die ihn voller Panik anstarrten. Sollte das wirklich wahr sein? „Sammy?“, fragte er so leise, als würde er Angst haben seine Stimme könnte diesen wunderbaren Traum zerstören. Als die Augen vor ihm nicht zu einem kalten weiß wurden, sondern erleichtert nickten, keimte in ihm Hoffnung auf. „Ich bin es.“, drang die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders nun klarer an sein Ohr. Allmählich konnte er sich erinnern, an die Tankstelle, an Castiel, an seine Rettung. Das Gefühl von Erlösung strömte durch seinen Körper. Die muffige Luft des Motelzimmers füllte in seine Lungen, wo sie sich anfühlte wie eine frische Meeresbrise. Die Hände die ihn hielten, waren nicht Alastiars, sondern Sams. Er war der Hölle entkommen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er Sam in eine Umarmung, klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn aus Angst, wenn er ihn loslassen würde, würde er zurück ins Höllenfeuer fallen.  
  
Dean hörte wie Sam ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, die er kaum wahrnahm. Der Klang von Sams Stimme half ihm in der Realität, auf der Erde, in einem Motelzimmer irgendwo in einem Kaff in den USA zu bleiben. Die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Traum weichten mehr und mehr dem Hier und Jetzt. Irgendwann fühlte Dean sich sicher genug um Sam loszulassen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Sam erzählen, was ihm passiert war, was Alastiar ihm angetan hatte. Auch jetzt wollte er so gern die Fragen, die seinem kleinen Bruder im Gesicht standen, beantworten, doch allein bei dem Gedanken an die Worte, die er dafür benutzen müsste, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Und so tat er, was er immer tat. Er trank Whiskey und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.


End file.
